


It Belonged To Her

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Might be confusing if you haven't watched Batman And Harley Quinn, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: “C’mon, let’s go home.” Ivy said, wrapping an arm around Harley’s waist and pulling her close.





	It Belonged To Her

**Author's Note:**

> This starts during the end of Harley and Ivy's fight scene at the end of the movie so some of it is copied from the movie, but the ending is different.

“I can do this all night,” Harley purred, stalking down the hill towards where Ivy had landed, a small table full of vials behind her.

“I don’t have that kinda time.” Pamela said with a small shake of her head. 

Harley felt the hard twigs wrap around her ankles before she fully acknowledged them and she let out a cry as her already bruised body landed against the ground. She stretched her arms out in front of her, letting out a small “no fair!” at the pasty green woman.

Ivy stared down at her with a blank look, but her eyes shined lightly with sadness, but determination when she turned and walked back to the table to finish what she started. She needed this, she needed to save and fix what these repulsive humans were doing to her earth. 

“So this is it, Red? T-The virus?”

“The solution...To all the world’s problems. One way or another.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Harley jerked slightly against the restraints on her ankles. Her blue eyes widening slightly. “Oh my god, Pammy. You haven’t even tested it, have you?” She said softly. “Bats said if you get one thing, one tinsy thing wrong...You could end up destroying everything on the planet. Everything Pammy...Plants, people, animals... _ Everything.”  _

Both women looked saddened, but Ivy already knew all that. 

“It doesn’t matter. Earth will die anyway if I don’t act.” 

Harley stared up at her, fighting the urge to chew her lip. She’d be lying if she said Pammy didn’t look beautiful, surrounded by her plants, her life and the absolute passion was breathtaking, but she couldn’t let her destroy this, this was their home, their world. 

Ivy picked up the jar with glowing green liquid. “I’m sorry, Harl, but I have to try.” She said as she turned to her. 

Harley’s eyes brimmed with tears and she forced herself to sit up on her knees with a small shake of her head. “Ivy... _ Red,  _ don’t do this...Please, you’re all I got left!” Harley cried, tears spilled down her cheeks. 

“Harl, I hav-”

“Red, sweetheart, baby,” Ivy stepped closer to her, her hands shaking. “Don’t do that...” She whispered as she collapsed in front of the smaller girl. “I have to save this planet…”

“We’ll find another way, Red! W-we’re villains, we’ll come up with something, but please...Don’t kill us, don’t  _ kill  _ me…” 

A brief flash of a memory from years ago flashed through Ivy’s mind, a time when a bloodied and bruised Harley appeared on her doorstep months after their first meeting, bullet holes spread across her legs and stomach, the betrayal written in her heart broken eyes as she muttered a simple “y-you were r-right…’bout P-Puddin’.” before collapsing against the floor of Ivy’s house. 

Ivy straightened, sucking in a small breath and gently rolled the jar away from her. She leaned forward and captured the crying jester into her arms, tears of her own wetting her face and ruining her makeup, but she didn’t care.  

“Oh, Harl,” She muttered against her forehead, pressing her stained red lips onto the white skin. “I’m so sorry, for all of this.” Harley’s body shook against her with sobs. “Oh god!” Ivy cursed, pulling back and quickly tapping down the other woman, worry written on her face. “The fire…”

“I-I’m okay, Red.” Harley sent her a shaky, but happy grin. “I’m just happy t-that...We’re okay again...I just want to go home and snuggle in bed with you right now, sweetie.” She leaned back against her. 

Ivy opened her mouth to respond, but the bodies of Batman and Nightwing flew through the bushes and Floronic Man followed shortly after. 

He stared disgustedly down at the two embracing females. 

“So this,  _ this  _ is where your true allegiance. With this cancerous  _ mate!”  _ He spat it out like an insult and Ivy glared at the comment. She stood up, wiggling her fingers lightly and the twigs wrapped around Harley’s ankles retreated back into the ground.

“We aren’t doing this, Jason. If we’ve made one miscalculation, the entire world will die.”

“A small risk, and one I am more than willing to take.” He spat. 

“Well I’m not.” She growled at him.

He huffed lightly before raising his arms harshly, a large vine sprouted from the ground, forming into a giant fist as it trailed hurriedly towards her. She jumped out of the way, wind snapping past her as the green plant rammed into the ground where she had been standing. She trembled on her next jump, barely turning enough before planting her feet firmly against the ground, pressing her arms forward and  _ willed  _ the plant back, her face setting in a permanent glare towards the large, plant man. She pressed back against the force, pushing herself up as a loud cheer from Harley rang through her ears. 

“Yeah, get ‘em Red!” 

Her body shook from the pressure, but she kept going until the plant was close to Floronic Man before speaking to him harshly. 

“The plant world belongs to  **me!** ” She shouted, tearing the large vine in half. The liquid inside sprayed against the ground before it flopped lifelessly on the ground. 

Floronic Man glared down at her, clenching his viney fist before raising it, another vine shot out of the ground, but it didn’t aim for the woman in front of him. It zipped through the air towards the still kneeling jester, her eyes widening as the hard plant slammed into her chest, pinning her against the pound and pressing against the her skin harder and harder, her body jerked and she cried out. 

“HARL!” Ivy jumped forward, her green eyes filling with rage as she flicked her arms wildly, vines and twigs ripped at the larger vine that was pressing down Harley. She let out a violent cry, making a much larger plant follow the other, ramming it into the main vine repeatedly until finally snapped. Harley gasped for air, pushing herself away from the spot and onto her side. She gripped her chest with whimpers of pain.

Ivy turned after a second back to Floronic Man, her fists clenched at her sides and her teeth bared. 

“You know,” She stalked towards him. “I made a promise to her…” Her flicker and spread her fingers out, small sharp vines slowly began sprouting out of the ground under her hands as she walked. “A few years back…” She could see the shock spread on the man’s face as the ground began to rumble beneath them. “That  **_no_ ** man I ever worked with would hurt her…” Her eyes widened animalistically as the ground was torn apart by large plants ripping open the surface. They jerked around his body, flalling wildly. “ **_You!_ ** Made me break that promise!” Ivy shouted. 

Floronic Man didn’t have time to respond before the vines ripped into him, tearing the plants that held him together apart. He screeched as he tried to fight against them, but she wasn’t lying when she said the plant world  **belonged** to her. 

Harley stumbled up behind her, letting out a small couch to get her attention before holding out a lighter. 

“I figure’ it’da work better,” Harley said, her voice was rough and it pained her to talk. 

Ivy nodded, one of the smaller plants reached out and took the lighter. Ivy turned to Harley, allowing the plants to finish what she started, and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. 

“Thanks, Red.” Harley smile at her, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth and staining her chin crimson. 

They both glanced over at the fallen heroes, who were just beginning to get up, and looked at each before giggling. 

“C’mon, let’s go  _ home.”  _ Ivy said gently, wrapping an arm around Harley’s waist and pulling her close as they began to walk away.  

“Hey, Red?” 

“Hmm?” Ivy turned towards her, stumbling back a few steps when Harley threw herself at her, crushing their lips together. Harley smiled against the kiss when Ivy wrapped her hands around her face and kissed her back. They pulled back, letting out small huffs before smiling at each other. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know, it means so much to me~


End file.
